factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Hierarchy
The Hierarchy Backing: LIN Motto: Honor is the foundation on which we build the Future. Capital:Central Largest City:City 3-builders primary city Official Languages:common and trade-English. Government Type: Caste Population 30,000,000 Economy: N/A *Economy: a self reliant nation *Major Exports: N/A *Major Inports: N/A *Currency: N/A Geography and Environment The hierarchy controls a large landmass, rich in mineral wealth and good farmland, it's abundant forests, produce large quantities of raw materials, It's climate is generally pleasant but can suffer from harsh winters. Government The Hierachy is a Tri-Caste system, which is made up of the Warrior caste, Builder Caste, and Scholar Caste, each caste make up 1/3rd of the total population, each caste is further broken down into clans, which generally focus on particular fields, for example the WindWalker Clan is a Warrior Caste who specialise in aerial combat, the top three leaders of each Caste sits an a Advisor Council, who help guide the Supreme Hierarch, the person who has proven they are the greastest product of their nation out of all the castes, the Advisor Council control their Castes with the support of Clan elders. Each caste is responsible for the upbringing and welfare of it's own members, assited from elements from other castes, such as the builder caste supplies food and resources to other castes, but in return gains Knowledge and protection for the other two Castes, each child of the Hierachy is brought up with the same basic education as each other, focusing on maths,science,English and physical training, but each caste focuses on adding additional training conforming to their particular caste, such as Warrior Caste include strategy and tactics, weapons training,vehicle training, armed and unarmed combat techniques,Builder Caste focuses on advanced mathematics and sciences,metallurgy,structural design, electrical and mechanical engineering, Scholar Caste enhance in languages, politics and diplomacy,psychology, medicine and other fields. Upon the Childs 15th birthday, they training will continue for a further 5 years, to focus on the specialities of their Clans, however if it found that a Childs natural talents are aligned with that of another clan or perhaps even another Caste, that child will be transferred. The citizens of the hierarchy work to better themselves,their clan,their caste and their entire nation, they are born and breed to believe that service to their country is the highest honour in life, a close second to this is the belief that must do something or construct that will last the test of time, since each caste continues, to try to out do the accomplishments of the previous generation, only that which is perfect in form and in function, would never need replacing and this is what each citizen strives to accomplish. Demographics Whilst most of the race is decended from Europeans, there are a small number of other ethnic backgrounds, however through eugenics and genetic engineering, each Caste has various different backgrounds, where the Warrior Caste is built strength, height and speed, the Scholar Caste is generally smaller,possessing high I.Q's and have photographic memories, and the Builder Caste acts a cross between the two, breed for strength,stamina and high intelligence. There are even differences inside a Caste as well, most noticeable in the different Warrior Clans, such as those specialising in ground combat, generally of naturally larger and more brutish, compared to those focusing on aerial combat, who are generally smaller, but have excellent reflexes, and visual prowess. Economy and Sciences The Hierachy has no standard economy, since the needs of it's people are seen to by the various different Castes, the Builder Caste, construct the various civil amenities such as homes, schools,hospitals and so on, contol the automated agricultural facilities, Fabricate the Warriors weapons,vehicles,barracks and anything else they require, The Warrior Caste protect the nation and its populace not just from outside threats but internal ones else well, by acting as it's police force, but this is rarely required since crime is very low, The Scholar caste act as the doctors,scientists,administers and diplomates, any and all trade with other nations is done through them. The Hierarchy benefits from a quite high level of technology, however it suffers from a lack of invention, since it is their nature, once they have acquired a new science or piece of technology is to maximize is effectiveness, but this can take several years, if not decades to come to full effect, they have moderate genetic engineering skills, experts in metallurgy,structual engineering, electrical and mechanical engineering, specially in the creation of, recycling technologies, which allow them to reclaim and reuse 35% of all materials, used by their society,heavy industrial manufacturing, support networks, drone weapons, they have made head way in nanotechnology, however that is in it's infancy. Military Over 30% of the population is dedicated to the perfection of the Art of War, in all it's aspects, it benefits from numerous clans whose sole existence is to perfect one aspect, be it ground, sea or air The Wind Walker Clan is focused on Aerial Combat spending, nearly as much time in the air or in a flight simulator, then do on the ground, generations of breeding and experience have made them experts, contiunely training themselves against Builder Caste attack drones, whose own pride makes them continue to build stronger drones, means that the Wind Walker Clan's albilites never dull. Sea Dragon Clan, be it on or under the waves, they are masters of oceanic warfare, only the natives of Atlantis can hold a closer affinity to the sea and it's ways, equipped with the Builder Castes, latest attack submarines and Dreadnoughts,the Sea Dragons focuses on overwhelming firepower, to cause on enemy to fight on their terms or be destroyed. Fire Drake Clan, frozen tundra,burning desert, sweating jungles, this troops can fight anywhere and anyway, able to operate from small strike teams to enormous battalions, taught to fight and adapt, this troops will never lose the same battle twice. Shadow Stalker Clan, is the covert military arm of the Hierarchy, this smaller clan focuses on assassination,infiltration, intelligence gathering, counter espionage and other black ops, their clan has the largest number of members that originated and where raised by different Clans and Castes, giving them the largest range of expertise available. Military Doctrine Adaption is the key, the more they fight an enemy the better they become, continually changing tactics and strategy to combat their rivals, even their technology to overcome the obstacles they face. Hierachies preferrered combat tactic is long range missile bombardment or aerial bombing, to soften enemy targets, before rapid mobilisation of ground and mechanised forces, during maritime conflicts the Hierarchy tends try to apply overwhelming force to overcome their enemies. Body Armors ---- Infantry body armour variant IIIV A carbon nanotube weave body armour designed to withstand moderate damage from weapons fire and thermal damage, this easily produced armour is the mainstay of the army, superior to former ceramic tile or Kevlar armours of the past, it's material gives some protection against detection through thermal means, it's light weight allows maximum mobility with high levels of protection,the pseudo muscle underlay, increases it's wearers protection and by activating pressure plate around the injury, can stop bleeding, the standard helmet comes equipped with a HUD/Comms array and environmental filtration system. SpecOPs body armour variant III Using carbon nanotube and lightweight metal polymer technology, it offers the increased level of protection compared to the standard infantry armour,however it has inbuilt advanced stealth systems, rendering it invisible to most means of detection from infrared,ultraviolet, and others, it's photo receptive outer cells allows the armour to also blend in with background colours,its micro fluid hydrolic and reinforced synthetic muscle increases the operators strength up to 2 times normal for short bursts of time, it features a more advanced HUD/Comms system as well. Enhanced Flight Suit Created for aerial combat,this suit is secondary computer for the pilot, working by scanning the neural pathways of the pilot like that MRI machines of the past, then the suit relies the information to the Aircraft, at a faster rate, then conventional controls, it's internal fluid keeps the pilot save from high G- forces. Developed Infantry Weapons ---- H-234 A multi purpose, semi sensory assault rifle Ammunition: 120 rounds types: High impact rounds, designed against heavy body armour, mid level power armour inferno rounds, a high speed phosphors, with incendiary gel core bastic rounds, heavy solid rounds, with explosive core Specialty Feature: the weapon comes equip with directional audio sensors, and optic scanners which link the weapon to the operators HUD. Attachments: Flamethrower,grenade launcher or shotgun ECL-3 A mid range chemical laser ammunition:energy cell MSML 13 A multiple function missile launcher ammunition: standard unguided missile- anti personal, anti aircraft, anti vehicle variants available Guided missile- anti personal, anti aircraft, anti vehicle variants available self guided Drone weapon- a mini drone weapon able to lock on and track a target over an extended distance using a combination of glide mode and solar panels, can be armed with conventional warhead or bio/chemical/ other variant warheads DAS 112 Long range sniper rifle Ammunition: 20 round Clip, 50. Calibre- multiple variants include explosive, armor pentrating, radioactive tagging Scope: while equipped with standard long range scope, it as has secondary feature allowing it connect with nearby scout drones and aircraft, allowing greater levels of precision. PPL 65 45. Semi automatic side arm Ammunition : 22 rounds. Multi Core Grenade A specialised grenade whose explosive component has variant types, from explosive,nerve gas,tranquilliser,smoke,melta and more, once activated the grenade outer surface is coated in artificial hairs that causes it to cling to almost any surface. Military Land Vehicles ---- Multiped or Walking Tank Variants Grasshopper, a six legged mobile tank, whise primary focus is anti vehicle operations and mine laying, highly mobile, armed with the latest stealth features including limited optic camo, it's ability to jumbo and cling to surfaces gives it's name. Crew: 1 Armaments: 2 forward facing 50. Calibre machine guns, 1 forward facing chemical laser, rear deployable multi core mines mines( quantity 50) Armour- 4 inches of reinforced steel, coated in carbon nano tube skin. Stag Beetle Grasshoppers bigger brother, an anti personal and vehicle monster, this 6 legged giant is slower, but comes with better armour and more fire power Crew: 4 Armaments: 2 exoskeletal arm mounted Gatling guns and power claws, with underslung grenade launchers, 16 missle launchers, electronic counter measures, 2 remote drone weapons, and 1 top mounted rail gun. Armour: 8 inches reinforced steel, 2 inches of carbon nano tubing. Tarantula This is one of the Hierachies super tanks, a 8 legged monster, able to cling to most surfaces that can support it's weight, can be used as both heavy combat weapon and stealth predator. Crew: 8 Armaments : 2 under hanging muliti- directional heavy calibre machine guns, 2 top mounted artillery cannons, 1 rail gun, 20 small scale missiles, 4 multipod grenade launchers, smoke screen system,8 standard missiles, electronic counter measures, 6 attack drones. Armour: 8 inches reinforced steel,4 inches carbon nano tubing and high strength heat resistant ceramic plates. Tarantula-Bird Killer Variant The regular versions twin, specialised in anti air combat Crew: 8 Armaments: 6 attack drones, 30 micro missiles, 2 anti air cannons, large scale SAM system on it's rear, containing 45 missiles, electronic counter measures,smoke screen. Armour: 8 inches reinforced steel,4 inches carbon nano tubing and high strength heat resistant ceramic plates. APC varients Rhino An 8 wheeled heavy armored truck, used to move troops in and out of combat Crew: 4 Armaments: 2 top top mounted machine guns, grenade launcher, smoke screen and electronic counter measures Armour: 8 inches reinforced Steel, 4 inches carbon nanotube. Troop compliment: 15 Elephant Command and control vehicle, uses rhino frame but replace troop compartment with logistical A.I.s and comms equipment. Crew: 4 Armaments: 2 top mounted machine guns, grenade launcher, recon drones,smoke screen and electronic counter measures. Armour: 8 inches reinforced Steel, 4 inches carbon nanotube. Hippo The medic variant of the APC, replaces troop compartment with a medical centre for the use for heavily wounded soldiers crew: 8 Armour: 8 inches reinforced steel, 4 inches carbon nanotube. Military Aircraft ---- Hawk The Hierarchies, main combat ornithaptor it's multi adaptive wings gives it unparalleled mobility. Crew: 1 Armaments: nose fitted chemical laser, twin side mounted heavy machine guns, 2 missile pods containing 8 missiles, electronic counter measures. Condor A high altitude ornithopter bomber, this giant can carry a multi ton payload. Crew: 4 Armaments: 4 computer controlled anti air turrets, two drone weapons, multi spectrum sensor array, electronic counter measures, multi ton payload, including weapons of mass destruction Eagle Air supremacy ornithopter, this vehicle is designed to hunt the others of the sky Crew: 2 Armaments: 4 missile pods, each containg 8 missiles, 4 heavy calibre machine guns, 1 attack drone, twin nose mounted chemical lasers, multi spectrum sensor array,electronic counter measures. Kingfisher Anti ship/submarine ornithopter. Crew: 1 Armaments: multi core depth charges, recon drone, 8 torpedoes multiple variants, such as explosive, e.m.p.,radioactive tagging, bio/chemical/ nuclear. Raven Primarly used by Shadow Stalker clan, this is a highly limited, specialised VTOL ornthopter/ helicopter cross breed, designed take out priority targets at long distances. Crew: 3 Armaments: hull mounted long range experimental rail gun, advanced comms system, 2 recon drones, multi spectral sensor array, 2 standard missiles, electronic counter measures. Armor: light weight, energy dampening stealth armour, virtually undetectable. Strike Dropship A heavy armoured troop carrier, designed to deploy soldiers into the heart of the enemies territory. Crew: 2 Troop Compliment: 20 Armaments: Under mounted machine gun, 20 missiles, smoke screen, grenade pods Armour: 10 inches Reinforced Steel Heavy Dropship Designed for moving larger numbers of troops or heavy weapons into combat. Crew: 4 Troop Compliment: 100 or up to 1 Tarantula. Armaments: 4 missiles, electronic countermeasures. Armour: 8 inches reinforced Steel Specialized Vehicles ---- White lancer A 20 foot, bi-pedal land based power armour combat frame Crew: 1 Armaments: twin shoulder mini missile launchers, hip placed chemical lasers,a large scale multi spectrum assault cannon, electronic countermeasures,large scale multi core grenades, mono molecular blades . Armour: 4 inch reinforced steel, 1 inch carbon nano tube skin, with reinforced ceramic plates. Blood Rain A 20 foot, bi pedal aerial power armour combat frame, equipped with supersonic jets and ornthoptic wings Crew: 1 Armaments: large scale rail gun, 10 anti air missiles, electronic counter measures, 1 drone weapon, mono molecular blade, multi sensor array. Armor: 2 inch carbon nano tube with ceramic plates. Shark King A 20 foot , bi pedal ocean going power armour combat frame, equipped with a fluid propulsion system Crew: 1 Armaments: 4 back mounted torpedoes mulitple variants,high pressure rivet gun with underhung torpedo launcher, underwater recon drone, 16 muliti core mines, mono molecular blade. Armor: 5 inch Carbon nanotube with ceramic plates. Naval Warships ---- Orca A Super carrier Crew:300 assisted by support computer networks. Armaments: 4 anti air turrets, 12 attack drones, 18 recon drones-9 ocean variants and 9 aerial variants, multi core depth charges, 6 forward facing torpeo tubes, 4 rear facing torpedo tubes, 24 missile silos, electronic countermeasures. Armour: 10 inch reinforced steel, 4 inch carbon nanotube skin. Dreadnought A super heavy class battleship Crew: 300 assisted by support computer networks. Armaments: 20 heavy anti ship cannons, 10 long range bombardment cannons, 8 anti air turrets, 16 attack drones, 8 recon drones, 24 anti bordering 50. Calibre machine guns, depth charges, anti sub torpedoes, 16 missile silos, electronic countermeasures. Armour: 14 inch reinforced steel, 4 inch carbon nanotube skin. Humpback Deep sea transport and mine laying submarine Crew: 20 assisted by support computer networks Armamnets: two forward torpedeo tubes, 4 missile tubes, 100 multi core mines, can carry up to 4 crabs, or 100 troops Armour: 6 inch reinforced steel,1 inch carbon nanotube skin. Crab deep sea heavy weapon, a four legged battle machine that's walks on the oceans bottom, can be used against both ships, aircraft and submarines crew:2 Armaments: 6 body mounted torpedo tubes, 4 missile tubes, 20 multi core mines Armour 14 inch reinforced steel, 4 inch carbon nanotube skin. Toad Middle sized missile ship, designed to take out large scale enemy troop emplacements or facilities Crew: 150 with support computer networks Armaments: 2 anti air turrets, 5 recon drones, 150 missile silos Armour: 12 inch reinforced Steel, 2 inch carbon nanotube skin. Leviathan A large scale submarine designed against both ships and subs Crew: 80 with support Computer Networks Armaments: 6 forward facing torpodeo tubes,4 rear facing tubes, 1 crab, 6 recon drones, 18 missile tubes, 30 multi core mines, 2 large scale combat grappler arms, electronic counter measures. Armour: 8 inch reinforced steel, 2 inch carbon nanotube skin. Kraken A large scale multi purpose submarine Crew: 80 with support computer networks Armaments: 4 forward facing torpedeo tubes, 3 rear facing tubes, 8 recon drones, 24 missile tubes, 30 multi core mines, electronic counter measures. Armour: 8 inch reinforced steel, 2 inch carbon nanotube skin. Behemoth Large scale missle submarine Crew: 50 with support computer networks Armaments: 4 forward facing torpedeo tubes, 2 rear facing torpedo tubes, enhanced comms system and sensor array, 10 recon drones, 65 missile tubes. Armour: 10 inch reinforced steel, 4 inch carbon nanotube skin. Turtle Amphibious landing craft Crew: 20 Troop compliment: 100 soldiers and 1 super heavy tank Armaments: 50. calibre machine gun turret, 4 missiles Armour: 10 inch reinforced steel, 4 inch carbon nanotube skin. Category:Drakite Wars Category:League of Independent Nations